


Old Together

by dance4thedead



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent discusses his relationship. </p><p>(Basically a drabble that got too long.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I have a million other projects that I should have been finishing, but this was the kind of thing that scratches on the mind, refusing to be contained.

It wasn't my intent to make him fall in love with me. Really, it wasn't.

Diedrich asked me if I was a homosexual and I gave him what I thought at the time was an honest answer. But still, I couldn't help but steal less than innocent glances at the guy, apologize for accidentally touching his hand.

Then one day in the chem supply closet, Sebastian Michaelis asked me if I would kiss him. Between the dusty shelves, I reached for the answer, but before I could speak, a thought invaded my mind. 

Sebastian with his lips on mine, my fingers raking through his hair…

Against my better judgment, I gave the meekest affirmative answer in the history of the Phantomhive family. He was silent, I was silent. We gathered what we needed and neither of us spoke of the encounter for a week.

We grew extremely close in the following month. After the last class of the day we would go to either his place or mine to study. In between lab reports and flashcard drills, we ended up talking a lot. We talked about everything: movies, music, his mother, my patchy health. The words just came so easily with him.

Months later, I woke up holding him, not even remembering if I was the one to reach out and touch him.

Last night's event came back to me out of a sleepy haze. We went back to his dorm to fool around again, but finals induced sleep deprivation made us both pass out fully clothed on his bed.

The sun wasn't even up yet. I tried to will myself back to sleep, but before I could, Sebastian woke up. He was always a light sleeper.

He was still half out of it, so at first his mumbling was pretty incoherent. He repeated himself, and his whispered words on my skin were unmistakable:

I want us to grow old together.

My family had ties deeply rooted to this city, to this country. Conversely, Sebastian has no sense of permanent sense of place. His concept of home relies on the people he cares about.

That's why leaving him was the worst offense I ever did. 

So if you love him, love him like you mean it.

I would have if I could.

**Author's Note:**

> Be responsible and supply correct licenses and disclaimers with your writing! The one for this work is located [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/profile#Kuroshitsuji).


End file.
